psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One
Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One is the forty-fifth episode of The Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on April 10, 2016. Plot Starting directly where PSYCHO DAD PLAYS VIDEO GAMES! ended, where Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. was walking away with an unplugged Xbox One with Jesse Ridgway chasing him outside after he was continuously killed in a game of Halo. As Jesse chases Jeffrey Sr., Corn picks up the camera and follows the two. Jeffrey Sr. can be seen with a revolver in his right hand and the Xbox One in his left, making his way to the other side of the back yard with Jesse pleading to his father to not shoot his console exclaiming "It's a game" and "this is really fucking immature". Jeffrey Sr. continuously claims that Jesse intentionally set him up for embarrassment. Then Jeffrey Sr. throws the console into the snowbank, takes aim and fires a bullet in the console. Then promptly leaves the scene while Jesse stands in shock at what his father had done. Jesse immediately runs to inspect the damages to the console and sees damage the bullet has done. Jesse, then in shock, asked him if he seriously shot it. To which Jeffrey Sr. exclaims "Yeah I shot it, you deserve it. You deserve it! You embarrassed me on there, that's what you're after." To which Jesse defends himself that he wasn't out to embarrass his father and stated that he thought it would have been nice to have some quality time together playing a video game session. Jeffrey Sr, per usual, tells Jesse that he's got a job and to give up the games. Naturally, Jesse states that he does not want to give up his passion for video games. After the kerfuffle, Jesse goes back to inspect the damages done to the Xbox One and retrieves it just as he belittles his father on how dangerous it was and that he can't shoot things out of anger. Then Jesse follows his father just as he makes his way back inside the house. Once in the house, Jesse continues to rebuke his father's actions all while Jeffrey Sr. continues to claim that Jesse embarrassed him. Jesse then rebuttles his claim stating that "no, you embarrassed yourself" and didn't take the time to learn the game and states that Jeffrey Sr. is a big baby on rage quitting by yanking the Xbox One out of the TV and shooting it. Then Jeffrey Sr. states that Jesse has a job and demands that he gives up his gaming and that "it's over". To which Jesse retaliates and threatened his father by quitting the job that Jeffrey Sr. had set up for Jesse. To which Jeffrey Sr. challenges him to go ahead and tells him that he will be kicked out of the house. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Zachary Cornatzer Victims Reception To be added within 48 hours. Trivia * This marks the second time firearms have been used in a Psycho Video, the first being the previous psycho video Psycho Family Hunting. * Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One has the same runtime as Psycho Dad Launches Wii. * ''Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One ''is the first Psycho Video in which Jeffrey Sr.'s motive is by rage quitting. Category:Psycho Videos